Where Did You Go?
by LightningStrike83
Summary: Adrien, feeling overworked and overstressed, decides on the unthinkable: Become a full time hero and living his life as Chat Noir. Only Chat Noir. However, with Adrien gone, it leaves some holes in some suspecting and unsuspecting hearts and it's up to Marinette to bring him home. Featured ships: Adrien x Marinette, Ladybug x Chat Noir, Marinette x Chat Noir.
1. Prologue: A Cat's Dream

**Prologue: A Cat's Dream**

*Narrated by Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste*

*Two months ago*

"I'm freeing you from evil!" she cried out, as she swung her yo-yo around and around, as fast as the eye could see. She set her sights on the evil-infused insect that was in front of her. She swung her yo-yo in front of her and captured it inside her yo-yo's glow. As soon as it was in, the yo-yo closed up and engulfed it in its purifying light. The red-clad superheroine snagged her yo-yo on the rebound and exclaimed "Gotcha!"

She tapped on her instrument of good, causing it to open. A butterfly, whose wings were as white as the heavens flew out from it and began departing. "Bye bye little butterfly." she said as it departed.

"Good job!" the two of us exclaimed, as we connected our fists together like we always do.

Oh, please, do allow me to introduce myself. The name's Chat Noir, the most amewzing superhero you'll find in all of Paris. That is, except for my partner and also my lady, Ladybug. She's purrfect. Together, the two of us protect the city from any dangers it may face. Most commonly, we fight creatures known as Akuma, which are butterflies that harbour on negative emotions and corrupt its targets to become henchpeople of the villainous Hawkmoth. It's a tough job, but my lady and I always manage to pull through in the end. Just like right now.

"Man, Hawkmoth must be losing his touch. We didn't even need to use our powers to finish off this one." I said to her, feeling proud of what we accomplished. I folded my arms behind my head and took a deep breath, revelling in from our accomplishment.

"Either that, or we're getting better at doing our job." she replied back, followed by a cute giggle that I always love to hear coming from her. Sadly, I never hear it from any of the puns I make. I always get groans instead, but one of these days I'll get a giggle from her.

"Well Chat, it's been fun, but our job's done so it's time for me to take my leave."

"Wait!" I said, halting her before she could leap off. She paused momentarily to hear me out. Truth be told, I was unsure what to say. I just didn't want her to leave right away. You see, while Ladybug and I are partners, I harbour some rather romantic feelings towards her and these feelings were the cause of my rash outburst. I had to think of something to say to her and quick!

"I was just wondering if… maybe… well… you know, since this is a rare opportunity for the two of us where we don't need to worry about our transformations wearing off, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out a bit? You know, get to know each other a bit better and everything?"

She didn't say no right away, that was a good sign. Usually she has a habit of denying my requests right away whenever I ask, or well… should I say offer. However, upon inspection of her beautiful face that was being scrunched up with worry, I felt like I wasn't going to like the answer she was going to give me.

"Gee, Chat, I'd like to but-"

Before she could continue, I thought of a way to hopefully convince her. I put my hands and arms together and stared my lady right in the eyes, making them as big and wide as I could make them. You see, cats have a special power that makes them look cuter and more irresistible with this look and I was fortunate that this was an ability I had too, even though I rarely use it unless if I'm in a dire situation, like this. After all, this is my love life we're talking about here.

I continued to look my lady in the eye with my special stare. I saw her lip beginning to quiver, and eventually, she looked away and sighed, retracting and equipping her yo-yo back to her waist. "Well, just this once I think I can spare some time."

I felt my eyes grow wider with surprise, tears filling up inside of them from the sheer happiness I was feeling. I raced over to Ladybug and gave her a huge hug. "Oh thank you my lady, thank you!"

She placed her finger on my forehead and pushed me away, breaking off from the embrace. "Don't mention it Chat, really. Sooo, what would you like to do?"

* * *

It was late in the night, a lot of the areas of the city were pitch-black at this point. It wasn't a problem for us however, as my lady and I were standing on the top of the Eiffel Tower, looking out into the city underneath. The lights from the homes and shops illuminated the city and gave it a beautiful glow.

I wanted to bring Ladybug up here as part of our hang out. The Eiffel Tower is usually where the magic happens in Paris, where couples get closer together and bond, which is what I was hoping for. At the same time though, I thought it would be nice (and romantic) for the two of us to gaze out at the city that we're sworn to protect. I remember her mentioning at one point she wanted to do this sometime but never got the chance to due to our work getting in the way. The last time we were here was when we fought The Mime and Ladybug, she… she cut the Eiffel Tower in half. But hey, now that we had the opportunity, I thought it'd be the perfect time to bring her up here.

"To think, this is the city that we watch over each and every day. It's fascinating to see, isn't it?" I asked, gazing out as I rested on the balcony, much like my lady was. She was swinging her yo-yo back and forth in a playful way. "It is. I almost forgot how beautiful it looked."

"It pales in comparison to you though."

I saw a small smile develop on her face and her cheeks grow red in response to my compliment. However, she turned away to hide these features and changed the subject. "You know Chat, the two of us do good work out there. I'd hate to think what the city would do without us."

"I'm sure it'd be a cat-astrophe."

"Urgh!"

Puns aside, what Ladybug said brought up a thought I'd been thinking about for a long while. It's been something that I haven't had a chance to ask her yet but now, that the two of us are alone, I couldn't see a better opportunity for it.

"Hey, LB, have you ever thought of becoming a full-time hero?"

"A full-time hero? What do you mean?"

"You know… just setting aside out personal lives and protecting the city around the clock. The city's not as safe as it used to be, and it could really use our full attention."

"I see…" She looked back out at the city and thought before she replied. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought of it before. However, I have people that rely on me, the real me, as much as the city relies on Ladybug. And I'm sure the same applies to you as well Chat."

I had to take a minute and absorb her words. People that rely on the real me… yeah, that makes sense. Sometimes it's hard for me to feel that, in my real life when I'm not Chat Noir, but she spoke the truth.

I nodded back at her. "Yeah, I getcha."

She leaned forward and placed her hand on my shoulder, the sudden act taking me by surprise and sending my heart beating. She looked into my eyes. "Hey, let's continue to protect the city together, the way we have been. Alright?"

I couldn't help but develop a wide smile on my face, feeling ecstatic about the moment we were sharing together. "Yeah, you got it my lady!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey there everyone! :D So this is my first multi-chapter fanfic for Miraculous Ladybug that I'll be posting~  
New chapters will come every week, either on Friday or Saturday~ I'm really excited to share with story with y'all so I hope y'all enjoy :3

Sorry if this one's a bit dry too. I had to set up the story some way XD;; And maybe have an excuse to write some LadyNoir too XD;; But mainly the former XD;;

Chapter 1 comes next week!


	2. Chapter 1: Claws Out

**Author's Note:** Man, you guys are KILLING it with the support for this story. 27 follows in under 24 hours and 16 favourites~ Thank you so much for it all 333 As a special thanks, have Chapter 1 early! :D Enjoy y'all 3

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Claws Out**

*Narrated by Adrien Agreste*

*Present Day*

"Yes, yes, Adrien, just like that! Give us a quick pout. Love it!"

My name's Adrien Agreste. I'm not like most others my age, I live a rather full and busy life. Most of my free time goes towards modelling the latest fashion trends. I rather enjoy it, but it can become rather exhausting after a while.

"Hike up your shoulders now, you want to look vibrant and confident. No, come on, higher. Okay, now you just look scrunched up. Try and loosen yourself up!"

"Hey, actually, do you think we could take a five minute break? I'm starting to become a little stiff and sore from all of the posing."

"No can do Adrien baby. We have a deadline to meet. We need to get these pictures done pronto. As it is, we may need to stay overtime today if you don't give the camera what she needs."

"Oh yes, of course…"

Three quarters of an hour passed after that point. I never usually ask for a break, but whenever I do, it usually means that I need it. However, I fought through the torture my body was putting me through and gave the best poses I could in my state. The photographer finally called it a wrap for the day which I was more than thankful for. He was right, we did go into overtime. It wasn't much, only 15 minutes but it was still enough to make my body wish for things to be over soon.

As I collected my belongings, I noticed the photographer making weird noises and pacing back and forth which peaked my curiosity. After collecting the rest of my things, I approached him. "Is everything alright?"

"No, no, not at all. Adrien, I love you but I can't use these photos! They're horrible!"

A sudden feeling surged through my body. I've had a few bad pictures before, but not once has anyone called them horrible.

He began scrolling through his files, showing me each one and criticizing how I looked. This confused me as I thought that they looked fine as they were. However, a part of me wanted to challenge him and say " _I was feeling rather sore and could have really used that break I asked for._ "

Instead though, I replied, "Sorry about that. I'll try better next time."

"Well, let us hope so. Let's arrange a reshoot. Tomorrow, 3:30 sharp."

"Tomorrow?!" I said as I jumped. "But you promised me tomorrow off!"

"Adrien, honey. Things happen. I have deadlines to meet and you're not helping any. Let's have a better photoshoot tomorrow, alright?"

I wanted to protest, this would have been the eleventh day in a row I've worked. I was really needing this day off, I had plans with my best friend Nino and everything! But, I couldn't bring myself to argue. It was really nothing new to me anyways. Things always pop up that cause my free time to be taken away. I guess you can say I've gotten used to it as well. Besides, even if I did insist, I'd just be tossed with another "deadlines" remark. I know how important they are to everyone in the fashion industry. But… perhaps this time could be different. Perhaps-

"He'll be there." A voice responded. When I turned to see, I saw that it was my father's assistant, Nathalie. "I'll make adjustments accordingly. I also apologize in the Agreste name for the inconvenience that this has caused you in your work. Come now Adrien, we're running late for your lessons."

"Uhh… yes. Right away Nathalie." I grabbed the rest of my stuff and jumped into the limo without another word. As much as I wanted to protest, once Nathalie has it marked down, it becomes permanent. She's strict and hard to protest against. I learned that long ago. She does a lot to help me, but she works for my Dad first and that means keeping my schedule and work on track.

On the way to the training arena, I did nothing but look out the window to the outside world, thinking. There's such a wide world out there, but I'm beginning to feel cramped and constricted, like I'm only confined to a small amount of places that are dictated by my schedule.

We stopped for a red light and I noticed outside that two of my good friends, Alya and Nino, were walking alongside each other eating ice cream. They both were smiling brightly. It made me want to jump out of the limo and join them. But I knew I couldn't do just that, but perhaps…

"Hey, Nathalie." Hearing her name being spoken captured her attention. I felt a little nervous, but I also felt determined in what I'm about to ask next. "Since I have to work tomorrow, can I take the rest of the day off to hang out with my friends please?"

I was hoping she would say yes this time, and was eager to hear it. But that eagerness quickly faded when she looked down back at her tablet as she said her response. "I'm sorry Adrien but I cannot allow that. Your father insists that you complete all of your duties including your training without delay."

"I see."

I stared back out the window and watched Alya and Nino some more. I felt jealous of them, that they're able to have time whenever they want for whatever they want. But sadly, that's not the case for me and I don't think it ever will.

* * *

I stared impatiently at the clock. It was now ten minutes after seven, just shortly after dinner time should have started. I sat at the end of the table, waiting for my father and Nathalie to come. This was the one thing that was on my schedule that I was actually looking forward to. The reason being that my father would be joining us in person for dinner. Usually he has to work but he assured me that tonight would be the night when he physically attends. I was excited, between his and my schedules, we barely have any time to see each other if it's not business related. Even then, once our business has concluded, he asks for me to leave his room. Dinner's usually the only time we have to spend with each other as a family and even then, it's become scarcer with his appearances. But tonight was the night when I could eat with him, when I could bond with him. No matter what all went on today, I knew that spending time with him would wash away all the stress that I've been feeling.

The doors swung open suddenly, I was expecting my father to finally appear. But, I was half right. Instead, it was Nathalie, holding her tablet with the screen facing out. And on the screen was none other than my father's face on a direct feed.

I tucked away the disappointment I began to feel and greeted him. "Hi Dad."

"Adrien, what is this I hear about your modeling. I heard that a reshoot was scheduled because of poor performance. Is this true?"

"I…" I wanted to tell him that there was nothing wrong with them, but he wouldn't believe me. The blow would be harsher on me if I just went along with it. "Yes, it is."

"Adrien, this is unacceptable. You do not want to tarnish the Agreste name, do you?"

"No, I don't Father. I'll try better next time."

"See that you do. That is all."

Nathalie was about to end the feed, but I halted them just in time. The two of them looked at me inquisitively. "What is it?"

I don't know why I did what I just did. I know what the answer would be. But… But I needed to hear it for myself. I'm not sure if this is what I really wanted, but it was too late to turn back now. "Aren't you, joining us for dinner tonight? Like you said."

"My work demands my attention. I will reschedule."

"Oh. That's what I thought."

"Eat, study, then get some rest. Be prepared for tomorrow. Understand?"

"Yes Father. Good night."

The feed ended just then, without even a good night from him also. Nathalie left the room to grab tonight's dinner, but it didn't matter to me anymore. I had lost my appetite.

* * *

A short time after, I retreated back to my room and just laid on my bed, feeling exhausted. I could feel a little shuffling inside my shirt's inner pocket. I opened it up, remembering who was inside and let him out. A little black creature came darting out, holding a piece of cheese that was from tonight's dinner. It was my buddy and partner, Plagg.

"You didn't eat much tonight." He said. "You don't know what type of amazing cheeses you missed! They were so delicious!"

"I wasn't very hungry."

He tossed the piece of cheese into his mouth and swallowed it whole. "It worked out, there was more for me then!"

I just remained silent as Plagg flew around the room. After a few long moments, he finally broke the silence. "So, you ready to go on patrol tonight?"

Remember earlier when I said I'm not like others my age? Well, there was one thing I left out. I actually patrol the streets of Paris whenever I can, making sure its citizens stay safe and ward off any threats that may present itself under the alias of "Chat Noir". But I'm not alone; I assist the ever-popular hero, known none other as Ladybug, against any threat that may be too big for either of us to handle alone.

The thought of being Chat Noir made me smile and perk up. Perhaps during this patrol I'd run into Ladybug! Seeing her would definitely turn this horrible day around! Even if I don't see her though, being Chat is at least enough to cheer me up a bit. "Yeah, sure! I'm up for it!"

"PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!" I called, thrusting my arm out and showing off my ring. A small whirlwind stirred which surrounded Plagg, sucking him into my ring. A cat's paw print appeared on the ring and I felt a sudden energy surging through my body because of it. I took my fingers and swiped them across my face, which created a black mask around my eye sockets. Using my other hand, I swiped the top of my hair which caused a pair of cat ears to appear on top of my head. I stretched my arms out as I felt the energy surge around my body, creating a black suit that started from my neck and slithered down all the way past my feet. A belt popped out from behind my waist and waved about for a few seconds until it settled down. And just like that, I had been transformed into the famous superhero known as Chat Noir!

I swung open the glass doors connecting my room to the balcony and leaped away into the darkened streets of Paris.


	3. Chapter 2: The Value Of A Hero

**Chapter 2: The Value Of A Hero**

*Narrated by Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste*

The night's been pretty silent thus far, which was a nice change of pace after the busy day I've had. I've had time to clear my head and just think and be myself. Being Chat Noir always eases me, it's the only chance I get to be myself. My true self. I don't have to keep up appearances, I don't have to worry about a busy schedule, I don't have to protect the Agreste name. I can just be myself, do the things I want to do, and most importantly, I get to be around the one that has captured my heart: Ladybug.

Sadly though, I haven't seen her tonight. Perhaps it's for the best. I really needed some time alone and it was proving to be effective.

"Someone help me! PLEASE!"

I heard a voice in distress, cutting me off from my thoughts. I leapt towards the source, and investigated. In a back alley from behind a movie theatre, there was a family: An older lady, an older man, and a young child. They were all huddled together, fearfully. There was a man standing in front of them, wearing a trench coat with a matching fedora. In his hands, being pointed at them was a… oh no.

"Pipe down lady! No one's gunna hear you! Now hand over those pearls, before things get messy!"

I had to act fast, things were looking too grim and serious for my liking. I leapt over to a corner of the building behind them and called out to the cloaked felon. "Now that's no way to treat a lady!"

The four of them looked up at me. Perfect, I had caught their attention. I saw that the aggressor was beginning to quiver. "Ch-Ch-Chat Noir!"

I stood up and took a bow to him. "The one and only at your service."

"S-stay back!"

I smirked. He was scared, which means that this was going to be easy, but I couldn't treat it lightly. One wrong move and I could end up putting that family in danger.

I jumped down from the roof, landing right in front of him which took him by surprise. Without a moment to waste, I took a defensive stance and cried out "CATACLYSM!" which activated my special powers. Immediately, I swiped at the weapon in his hands, which turned it to ash.

Taken back by the sudden action, the cloaked individual became so scared that he ran away screaming in fear. I smirked once more, feeling victorious. "He won't be bothering anyone any time soon."

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" The little boy cheered. He broke from his parents embrace and ran over to me to hug me. A sudden feeling of happiness began filling me up. I returned his embrace, patting him on the back.

Once he was done hugging me, I tapped his nose and said "Don't you mean, Claw-some?" The boy smiled and laughed in response. "I do! You're so claw-some Chat Noir!"

"You really saved us Chat Noir." The woman said as she and her husband approached us. "We can't thank you enough!"

"It's just my job ma'am!" I responded with a bow.

The husband leaned into me and grabbed my hands. "No sir, it's much more than that. You are a true hero, you know that? I'd hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't intervened. You saved my family tonight. From the bottom of my heart, from all of our hearts, thank you."

I could feel tears building up in my eyes. His words… their words were so touching that I couldn't contain myself.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

I checked my ring upon hearing the noise and found that one of the paw prints was missing, which means I had a limited amount of time to return home before my transformation wore off.

I slid my hands out of the man's grasp and leapt on top of the building I was on earlier. I looked back at them, saluted them, and said "This is what I do. You folks stay safe now. And little one, you stay claw-some!"

Once I saw the child smile once more at me, I leaped off, back to my mansion home.

* * *

I reached home not a moment too soon. By the time I was physically inside my room, the law paw print on my ring disappeared and the transformation wore off. I was back to being just regular old, and stressed, Adrien Agreste.

Plagg appeared out from my ring, holding his head. "Oh man, I'm not feeling too good."

I smiled, knowing what that meant. I walked over to the mini-fridge I had in my room for these types of occasions and pulled out a piece of cheese that I waved about to my little friend. As soon as he saw it, he flew over and ate it in one bite, landing on my desk soon after and burped. "Boy that hits the spot."

I smiled, and sat down on my bed, thinking again. I kept thinking about that family I saved tonight. I made a real difference to their lives, they were very appreciate of me too. No… they weren't appreciative of me, they were appreciative of Chat Noir. Lately, no one's been appreciative of Adrien. It's just always been work, work, work, and no praise. And what does Adrien get when he wants some time to himself? More work, that's what.

I do love what I've been doing, but I also want some time to be myself too. However, the only time I get that is when I'm Chat Noir. Frankly, now that I think about it, the only time I've really been happy has always been when I'm Chat Noir. I've always made others happy when I've been Chat also. Just, my life seems more filling and more rewarding whenever I'm out being a hero. If only there was a way I could be Chat Noir all the time...

Wait... there is a way. I remembered an idea that I had a couple of months ago, an idea that I talked about with Ladybug. Perhaps... now would be the best time to enact it.

I turned to Plagg. "Plagg… you said at one point that my transformation is permanent until I use Cataclysm, right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

I thought about it in silence for a moment. This idea I was having… it's a big decision for me. It's going to be tough to pull off too but… I think I can handle it. This is what's going to be best for me, what's going to be the best for Paris and for everyone else too. It's going to require a great sacrifice, but after what all's been going on, it would be more than worth it.

"Plagg, I want to be a full time hero. I want to be Chat Noir all the time. Adrien Agreste is no more."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Welp, you guys have been patient and I hope that this rewards it~ :D

I couldn't fit it into the story, but if anyone's wondering, the kid's name is Bruce :3 There's a specific reason why it's his name ;D


	4. Chapter 3: Disappearance

**Chapter 3: Disappearance**

*Narrated by Marinette Dupain-Cheng*

*3 Days Later*

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

"Here!" I called out, smiling as brightly as I always do. As our teacher took attendance, I looked around, hoping to spot a certain individual that I admired but sadly, he wasn't anywhere to be found. I let out a disappointed sigh, wishing that he was here today. My friend Alya, who always sits next to me, patted my back reassuringly like she always does. "Don't worry girl, he'll be back soon."

I whispered back, so as to not interrupt our teacher. "I sure hope so Alya. It's not the same without him here."

"Ni-" The doors to our classroom swung open with a loud crash. Between them was our friend Nino. He looked to be out of breath, as if he ran all the way here. "There you are. Please take your seat."

"Is… Is Adrien here?" he said in between breaths. Our teacher glanced over to him and responded, "No, he's absent again."

Today's been the third day in a row that Adrien's been absent from school. I've been worried about him ever since the first day he was missing but knowing what his schedule's like, I thought he might have taken some time off for himself. He really needs a break after all. However, with it being the third day of his absence, I was growing worried, and the way Nino was acting only raised my concerns. What if something happened to Adrien? No… I can't think like that. I'm sure that's not the case. He might just be taking a vacation or something. That has to be it.

As Nino took his seat, looking down, a memory began to flash in my mind. It was a horrid memory that caused me to worry even more. A while back, when I was running for class president, the town was attacked by an evil knight but it was thwarted by the lovely hero known as Ladybug and her partner Chat Noir. I remember that soon after that attack, the class and I were in the Town Hall. One of my classmates, Chloe, was pressing me, asking where I was during the attack. You see, I'm actually the hero known as Ladybug but I couldn't tell her and the rest of the class I was out there fighting against the Akuma since I wanted to keep my identity a secret so, I said that I was turned into one of the pawns that the knight commanded. And, just in that instant, Adrien came running down the stairs in a hurry, but he paused and added "So was I."

He was turned into a pawn back then… He was the victim of an attack. What if something else happened to him again? What if he's in trouble and needs help? I've been an idiot for not noticing earlier. I dare call myself a hero and can't even protect the one that I love? I had to get out of here and search for him!

"Psst, hey Nino." Alya whispered to Nino. I paused my thoughts and listened in. Perhaps he knows something of the situation that would be of use. "What's the deal?"

He turned around and whispered back. "Something's up with Adrien. I went over to his house to check in on him yesterday but the guard wouldn't allow me in. He hasn't been answering my texts either. I've been trying to track him down but no dice."

Hearing this eased my mind slightly. This could mean that he is in trouble, but at the same time, it could mean that he isn't in trouble. Perhaps he was grounded? I find that hard to believe since if he was grounded, he'd still be coming to school. But either way, it sounds like I might want to investigate the Agreste Manor after school. Hopefully it will provide me some answers that I'll be looking for.

* * *

I reached the manor not long after school. It was a little out of my way from my usual route, but I couldn't continue on without knowing about Adrien. If he really does need my help, I want to make sure I provide it as soon as possible.

I walked up to the front gates, about to go over and ring the buzzer but they suddenly began to open in front of me. Surprised by this, I hid with my back against the wall right beside the buzzer to see what was up. Perhaps it was Adrien about to go out for another photoshoot?

When I peered over to see who or what was coming out, I saw a large man carrying Nino by the scruff of his shirt and pants. I didn't recognize him at first, but upon further inspection I realized that I knew this man. It was Adrien's bodyguard.

He swung his arms back, then tossed Nino forward until he fell flat on his stomach inches away from the gate. He looked to be dazed but was generally alright. A woman came out from beside his bodyguard and looked down at Nino. "Never return to this residence again or else we will have you arrested for trespassing."

I recognized this woman, this was Adrien's Dad's assistant, Nathalie. She always been rather serious and can come off as cold but this wasn't like her. At least, from what I've seen.

"Please," Nino said as he flipped himself over. "Please tell me what's happened to Adrien. I'm his friend and I need to know!"

"Mr. Agreste is not to be seen at this time. Rest assured, no harm has come to him. Now, please vacate the premises."

The two walked back inside with the gates closing behind them. Nino stayed on the ground for a few more moments, then just got up and stormed off. He looked angry, and I wanted to go cheer him up, possibly asking him if he got any new information if it arose but I heard whispers coming from inside the gates that caused me to forget the idea.

I crept along the wall until I was just short of the metal gate. I looked in and saw Nathalie holding her head, while facing the bodyguard. "People are beginning to notice. We can't keep this secluded any longer."

Secluded? What did they mean by that? Did Adrien really disappear and they're just covering it up?

"Come inside. We'll decide our next course of action. We have to be careful that word doesn't get out to the media."

The bodyguard nodded and the two began to retreat back inside the mansion. I spun back to my hiding place. "I knew it!" I called out. Something has indeed happened to Adrien, but what it was, I wasn't sure. At this point, it could really be anything. The idea that I had earlier, that perhaps he became an Akuma, a person full of powered negativity, or a pawn of one couldn't be the reason why. I've been doing patrols during the night as my persona Ladybug. There's been absolutely no Akuma activity at all, unless it's been isolated activity. No… that wouldn't be it. That's not what the Akuma do. They always make their presence known. It's definitely something else. But the question was: what? The only way I would know for sure is if I get into the mansion but that's easier said than done. They won't let me in, that's for sure. If I sneak in, they'll just toss me out. Perhaps I could pay them a visit as Ladybug? No… I had a better idea.


	5. Chapter 4: Infiltration

**Important Author's Note:** Okay, I'm just going to warn everyone here: It maaay seem like Gabriel's going to be out of character for this fic. I actually wrote this before I watched Jackady/Simonsayz so all I had to go on was what I saw from The Bubbler and my best friend's headcanons. I'd change it, but I'm kinda satisfied with the way it is/turned out, so yeahhh ^^; I apologize if this irks anyone but I had to work with what I had at the time XD;; It might be fine though and I'm just worrying for nothing, but it doesn't hurt to mention juuust in case. XD Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Infiltration**

*Narrated by Marinette Dupain-Cheng*

I returned to the mansion a couple of hours later, with a little surprise in my hands. I pressed the buzzer on the golden pad beside the gates. Moments later, a mechanical eye attached to a tentacle appeared from the slot just above the speaker. It looked around at me before a voice came from it. "What do you want?"

"I'm Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I mean- M-M-Marinette. I'm here for…"

This hasn't been the first time I've dealt with the mechanical eyeball guard but I still get nervous each time it happens. It's always so unpredictable and makes me quite uncomfortable.

"Adrien is not here. Goodbye."

"WAIT!" I called out, which halted the eye from retracting. "I'm not here for Adrien. I'm here for Mr. Agreste. I mean, the older Mr. Agreste. Not that he's old, I mean Gabriel! I mean… eep!" I gave the eyeball an awkward smile. Admittedly, I was feeling embarrassed. I didn't mean for the things I said to come out like they did, but that's how it usually is with me most times.

The eye remained prone for a few moments before the voice continued. "You are not on Mr. Agreste's schedule."

"Oh! I know! I was actually hoping to see him. You see," I brought the item that I was hiding behind my back into sight of the eye. "I actually have a new design that I wanted to show Mr. Agreste for his upcoming collection. I think he'll really want to see it."

"Mr. Agreste is not taking design requests from novice-"

"I'm the winner of the design contest from school!" I interrupted, once again halting the person from denying my entry. I had to get in and I was more than willing to fight for it no matter how hard I had to try. I wouldn't take no for an answer. "The bowler hats! Mr. Agreste knows me and my designs. He said he's interested to see what I come up with next."

There was another pause. I thought I had failed and the person on the other end wasn't paying me any more attention. However, a mail slot beside the speaker popped open, followed by the voice. "Please insert the design into the slot and I'll ensure Mr. Agreste sees it. I will be in contact within 3-5 business days."

This was becoming exceedingly difficult, but I wasn't ready to give up just yet. "I can't do that! I've had my designs stolen before. I have to make sure this one stays with me at all times. It's important!"

"I will make an appointment with Mr. Agreste for you. How does-"

"Please!" I interrupted. I was running out of ammo to gain my entry. This was my last and final shot. "It won't take long I promise! Just five minutes to show Mr. Agreste, that's all I'm asking for! Please!"

There was silence for a moment and the mechanical eye remained still. The anticipation was building and it was making me incredibly nervous and anxious. Finally, I heard a sigh and the gates buzzed open. I did it! I fought for my entry into the Agreste Manor and won!

I raced over and pushed open the gates. I made sure to close them, but I ran up the sidewalk to the house steps, where the doors swung open just as I was approaching them. I was greeted by none other than Nathalie. "Five minutes."

"Yep!" I said, with a wide smile. She invited me in, which I enthusiastically accepted. I stepped inside and saw that it was completely empty except for us two.

"Mr. Agreste is currently in a meeting. He will join you in 10 minutes. Please remain here and wait."

"I promise!" I replied. She was about to leave to go to her office, but I halted her in her tracks. "I'm sorry, but I really need to use the bathroom. Really badly."

She sighed once more. "Upstairs, to the right. Please return here once you've finished."

"Thank you!"

I made my way upstairs, but the bathroom wasn't where I was going. Instead, I was going to Adrien's room. I was hoping he'd be in there, but if not then I hoped for a clue or something as to where his whereabouts would be.

I found the door that I was looking for and opened it. To my surprise, there was someone in there! I thought it was Adrien for a moment, but upon further investigation, it wasn't him. It was a tall man in a dark suit with his back facing me. His hands were wrapped around to his back. When he took notice of me entering, he turned around and revealed himself to be none other than Mr. Agreste, Adrien's Dad!

He looked at me sternly and cautiously. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head, feeling awkward and embarrassed once more. "This isn't the bathroom, my mistake!"

I turned around, about to leave the room, half wanting to leave the whole house before Adrien's bodyguard makes me since I've been caught.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, correct?"

I froze for a moment before facing Mr. Agreste again. I was worried what he'd do to me. Was he getting my name so he knew what to fill out on the police report? Oh no, this whole situation just ruined my chances with Adrien! Now his Dad hates me and will never give his son his blessing to marry me in the future. This is horrible!

"Y-Yes." I replied, trying to swallow away my anxiety. "B-but you c-can c-call m-me M-Mari-M-Marinette."

He stood there in silence, staring at me, as if he was expecting me to say something. I manage to muster up some strength and offer him my design. "I-I have a design for you. That's the reason why I came, really!"

He raised one of his eyebrows as he examined the package. "Is it really the reason why you came?"

The two of us stood in silence once again. He stared at me with the same expression he did moments before. I couldn't lie to him, not when I suspect he really knows the truth. "N-no. Adrien hasn't been to school the past few days. I'm worried about him and I wanted to try and help him if I could."

"I'm afraid Ms. Dupa- … Ms. Marinette, that there's no helping him. Unless you know of his whereabouts."

"Whereabouts?"

"… I regret to inform you that Adrien's gone missing."

"Oh no!" I knew something like this happened to him! I didn't want to believe it, but it's true. It's really true. "Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"I'm afraid not. There was no ransom note or signs of forced entry."

"So it wasn't a kidnapping."

"No. We've come to the conclusion that it's most likely Adrien's ran away from home."

"Ran away?" I never once took Adrien to be the type that would run away from home. Now that I think about it though, he does have a rather eventful life. Perhaps he wanted to escape from it for a while. I can't say I blame him, but there was better ways at handling it, if it was the reason!

"Yes. That's what we've come to believe at this point. If it was an Akuma attack, he would've been home by now."

"Right. Ladybug and Chat Noir would have made sure he returned safely."

"Yes, exactly."

The two of us stood in silence once more, but this time, it had more of a grim feeling. I was still trying to take this whole idea in. If Adrien had told me what was going on, I could've helped him. He wouldn't need to have run away. But now's not the time to play the blame game. Right now my priority is to find Adrien! I have to make sure he's safe and to let him know that I'll be there for him!

"I'll help any way I can!"

"Thank you, Ms. Marinette. Your assistance is most appreciated with this matter. I trust that you will keep this to yourself also?"

"Of course." I affirmed with a nod. "I heard Nathalie earlier say that you don't want this to leak to the media. It would only make matters worse."

"Precisely. I appreciate it."

I was about to leave the room, to go off in search for Adrien, but a thought crossed my mind and I couldn't just ignore it. "How come you're trusting me and not Nino? He's Adrien's best friend after all. I'm just… well, a friend."

"That boy is reckless. He would do anything for Adrien and that would mean spreading word. I cannot afford it. With you… Adrien has mentioned once before that you are trustworthy and I choose to believe his words."

Coming from him, it does make sense, but it doesn't excuse what all Nino had to go through. But now wasn't the time to call him out on that. Adrien has now become my number one- wait… did he say that Adrien's mentioned me? And that I was trustworthy? I wanted to squeal so badly from happiness that Adrien thinks I'm trustworthy, but now definitely wasn't the time for that. I had to focus on finding Adrien. Nothing else. I can celebrate later, but right now, there's a missing person that I have to find! Or, should I say, that Ladybug has to find!

"Thank you for everything Mr. Agreste. I promise I'll inform you of anything I hear about the whereabouts of Adrien."

"I trust that you will. I look forward to it."

I began to leave the room, but I was halted once more when I heard Mr. Agreste's voice. This time though, it didn't sound as serious and professional. It sounded as if he was trying to hold something in. "He's all I have left Ms. Marinette. I can't lose him too."

I turned around one final time and smiled warmly and sincerely at him. "Don't worry sir, we'll find him. I promise."


	6. Chapter 5: A Life Worth Living

**Chapter 5: A Life Worth Living**

*Narrated by Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste*

WAHOO! I'll tell you something, being a full time hero ROCKS! I have been nothing but happy ever since I committed to the idea.

I talked with Plagg since we first talked about the idea. He was reluctant to the idea at first, but then after some convincing, he said he wouldn't have a problem with it as long as I keep feeding him his fill of cheese each and every day, which I do anyways. But now, since I left my manor, it's rather hard to get my hands on some, but I've worked around it. Over the years of my work, I've accumulated more than a fair share of money in my accounts so I've stopped by a bank every so often to make a few withdrawals. Then I head to some cheese shops as Chat and help myself to as much cheese as I can afford for Plagg. I've gotten a few odd looks from the workers there but it was never a problem in the end. They're happy to make the business and Plagg's always happy with the amount I get him. One could say I spoil him with how much cheese I get, but you know what, he deserves each and every piece after allowing me to stay transformed for so long.

I'll admit though, feeding him has been harder than most times. Usually I've just had to keep him hidden while he eats but now, I have to hide myself also. Things have been too good for me and I don't want someone to find me and drag me back to my old life. I didn't want to go back and I wouldn't let anyone convince me otherwise!

I've spent most of my time as a hero patrolling the streets of Paris. I have to say, when you have time and effort to look for smaller things to help out with, it'll really keep you busy. I've been helping out whenever I can, wherever I can. Whether it was helping the elderly across the street or assisting in traffic jams, nothing was too big or too small for Chat Noir!

The people of Paris have been rather appreciative of these efforts too. Whenever I would visit some establishments for my daily meals, the employees would always say that it's on the house. I always try to refuse and pay for my food but they insisted on it. So, instead, I would leave them a rather generous tip as a way of saying thanks. I must say, it's rather heartwarming that people care THAT much for me.

Sometimes too, children would come up to me on the street and show me their drawings. Usually they would be of me, or of Ladybug or even the two of us. The children of Paris looked up to the both of us, but Ladybug's usually not around to spend time with the kids. But now that Chat Noir has more time on his hands, he can make some appearances and brighten up their day, especially when it's to compliment them on their art. Usually, as Adrien, the only pieces of paper that would get shoved in my face would be eight by tens of my face; fans wanting me to sign them. I'll admit though, it was always nice to see how happy the fans were when I signed them but there's just something about a child's smile that just can't be beat.

The only complaint I have about this new life is that the nights are rather harsh on me. They're always so cold and lonely. Well… the lonely part hasn't changed since my life as Adrien. However, I miss the warmth and comfort of my bed. I've had to curl up on rooftops and underneath newspaper in order to keep myself warm. I'm sure if I asked, someone would put out a blanket and a pillow for me, but I couldn't ask that of anyone. The people of Paris have done so much for me already. I would feel guilty if I asked for more. Besides, it's not all that bad. That's how stray cats sleep anyways so a full time Chat Noir wouldn't be any different.

One thing that hasn't changed is the amount of attention I get. I still get swarmed by fans whenever I'm on the streets, but this type of attention is different. It's actually a more satisfying type of attention. As Chat, fans come to me with stars in their eyes, a lot of them telling me how they want to be just like me when they grow up or they praise me for how much hard work I do for the city. Hearing all this made me feel happy and appreciated; something that I haven't felt in a very long time.

As Adrien though, the attention I got… in all honesty, I didn't care much for it. Most of the time, it came from fangirls. Don't get me wrong, I'm touched that I had so many admirers but it also made me feel guilty at the same time. A lot of these girls want to be involved with me, romantically, and I've always had to turn a lot of them down. It's never a nice feeling but I'm glad that's behind me now.

Being a full time hero hasn't been easy, but it's been far better and more rewarding than when I was Adrien. I'm determined to see this hero thing through for as long as Paris needs a hero, and from the looks of things, that would be lasting for a long, long time. As far as I'm concerned, there is no Adrien anymore. Only Chat Noir.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry that this chapter is kinda short and uneventful ^^; But I felt like it was something that needed to be written~  
Next chapter is a little more eventful :D And a certain spotted hero might be in it too ;D

I wanted to make mention too: I might be rewritting some of the chapters a bit to improve them so if I miss a week's upload don't worry. This fic won't be abandoned and I'll dole out the improved chapters as soon as I can :D I promise! :D


	7. Chapter 6: Concern

**Author's Note:** Just a quick reminder: I wrote this before I watched Jackady or Volpina so when Chat says that Adrien and Ladybug didn't have much interaction, all I had to go off on for Ladrien interaction was the one limo scene in The Mime. That's it XD Just thought I'd clarify in case anyone was wondering ^^;

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Concern**

*Narrated by Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste*

The sun was shining brightly this Saturday afternoon in the city of Paris, shining as bright as I was feeling. I was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, looking down at the streets and the citizens that were in it. Some took note of me and waved at me while smiling. Of course, I returned the gesture.

For a Saturday afternoon, things were rather silent. You know what though? I didn't mind it. It just means I could spend some time lazing about and taking it easy. That was something that Adrien could rarely ever do.

That thought was short lived though. The communicator on my baton started ringing. That could only mean one thing: My lady needs me! If there's one thing I wanted to do more than to laze about, it was spending some quality time with my one and only.

I plucked the baton from my belt and answered the call, posing cutely for the video screen so that Ladybug could see. "Meow~ You've got Chat Noir. What can I help you with my lady."

There was silence. I looked at the screen to check for Ladybug and saw there was nothing there. Just blackness. I began growing concerned. Was it another Akuma attack? Did they get their paws on her? I swear, if they did they-

"Chat, can we meet up? I have something important to discuss with you about."

I let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't what I thought, thank goodness. I replied back. "Why sure. How about we talk over dinner~ I still haven't forgotten about taking you out one ni-"

"No. It has to be right now. Meet me on top of the Louvre as soon as you can."

"Oh, sure. I'm on my way my lady!"

"Thank you Chat… and please, hurry. I'm counting on you."

The concern I had moments ago came back. The only times when Ladybug's ever said that to me has been when things were grim. I'm sure that's not the case though. She sounded like she was fine. Perhaps there was something in her personal life that was bugging her. If that was the case, then this kitty would be the one to cheer her up!

* * *

I reached the Louvre in no time, in about five minutes I think. I didn't waste any time getting here. It's not like a gentleman to keep a lady waiting after all.

As soon as I got there, I saw that Ladybug was standing on the edge, looking out into the open. Her arms were wrapped around her torso, looking to be tightly there. Despite this, I waved at her and greeted her with a smile. "Hey Ladybug, I _spotted_ you~"

Now would've been the time when she would groan at my hilarious pun, but this time, she remained motionless. My concern began to grow even more, this was unlike her. Pushing the playfulness aside, I said to her, "Ladybug…?"

Her shoulders raised slightly and she spun around and greeted me with a smile and wave back. "Hey, Chat! Thanks for coming."

"Why of course my lady. I'd never deny a request to be with you." I began approaching her and took her hand as soon as I was within reach, kissing it gently on the back of her palm. As I expected, she retracted her hand and pushed me away. "What seems to be the trouble?"

Her expression quickly changed, she was looking grim again but changed it quickly once again to hide this. I know something definitely has to be up with her.

She pulled out her communicator and popped up a picture on the screen. My heart began to pound and race once I saw who was on it. Golden blond hair, peachy smile, a cool sense of fashion. It was Adrien Agreste… it was me!

"This young man's gone missing recently Chat. I need your help to track him down."

Word seems to have gotten out already. The way my Dad is, I thought it would've taken longer than this. Though… it was odd. Ladybug knows of my… Adrien's disappearance but the police and papers haven't mentioned anything as of late. Does she keep an eye on me like I keep an eye on Marinette sometimes? No… that couldn't be. Why would Ladybug do that? I don't think that she has any reason too. It's not like her and I haven't had much interaction where she would feel the need to be concerned for me. At least… not until now.

"Oh yeah, that's the Agreste kid, isn't it? I think I may've seen him around." I responded coyly, playing it off so that she wouldn't suspect anything. To my surprise though, she grabbed the collar of my outfit and pulled me in, staring into my eyes. When I looked into hers, I could see that there was genuine concern filled in there. "Where was he? I need to know!"

The more I stared into Ladybug's eyes, the more concerned I was for her. I've never seen her like this before. Usually I've seen her being so brave and confident or even relaxed but she was serious. Dead serious. If I didn't know any better, I could swear that she was scared as well, but that couldn't be.

I pulled away from her grasp and brushed myself off. "Well, let's see here. Isn't he on all those posters in town? It's kinda hard not to notice him when his face is everywhere."

I didn't want to outright lie to Ladybug. At first, I thought a little white lie to cover my tracks wouldn't do any harm, but I couldn't do that to her, not with the way she was looking at me. It just wouldn't be right of me.

"Please Chat, don't joke around. I seriously need to know, have you seen him in person?"

I froze up, I didn't know what to say. What could I even say too? I didn't want to lie to her but at the same time, if I told her I'd seen him, she'd want to investigate which would also be a lie. I could reveal my identity to her, so that she knows that I was alright, but I couldn't do that. Not like this. I always pictured that when we reveal who we are, it'd be mutual and in a romantic setting.

I looked away from her, her eyes were so large and adorable, and so full of concern too. I couldn't look at them and not feel guilty for everything. I took a deep breath and responded. "N-… N-no. I h-haven't seen him. I have no idea where he could be."

"Oh, I see." She said, sounded rather upset and disappointed. She began holding one of her arms and walked away from me. I felt so guilty for what I said, but it wasn't exactly a lie. I said that Adrien was no more, and whenever I did HAVE to be him, I never looked in a mirror. So as far as I was technically concerned, the last time I saw Adrien was in my- his- bedroom when he said goodbye to his life. Still though, it hurt me to see Ladybug so down. I wanted to do something to cheer her up, but I didn't know what. My instincts told me to race over to her and give her a hug, but I don't think she'd appreciate that right now.

"Don't worry LB, I'll letcha know if I SPOT him." Puns aren't the best way to cheer Ladybug up, but it was all I had. It seemed to have somewhat worked too, as she didn't appear to be sad anymore. Instead, she was glaring at me and pouting, obviously annoyed by pun. That was the Ladybug I knew!

She sighed. "Listen Chat, if you're not going to take this seriously, I'll just search for him on my own. Call me if you do find out something."

She began racing off the building, ready to leap off, but an automatic instinct kicked in and I called out to her so she'd stop; which she did. She looked back at me inquisitively; I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what I even wanted to say. I just… I just didn't want her to worry about me… about Adrien.

"I'm sure wherever he is, he's safe. Don't worry Ladybug."

She looked to her side before she responded back. "I really hope so Chat."


	8. Chapter 7: On The Hunt

**Chapter 7: On The Hunt**

*Narrated by Ladybug/Marinette Dupain-Cheng*

Paris: The capitol of France. Home of approximately 2.2 million people and a countless number of tourists, and my job was to find one person in amongst the crowd. It's not going to be easy, but I was determined to find him no matter what it takes. The odds weren't all that bad now that I think about it. I had contacted my partner Chat Noir earlier and recruited him in the search of Adrien Agreste. I've also been known to be quite lucky too, so I was hoping that my luck would pay off today so that I could find him as soon as possible.

I stood on top of the rooftops, scanning the streets for any sign of him. I was doubtful I would find anything, but I had to try. As I did this, I began to think of my next course of action. The most logical choice would be to check places where Adrien would frequent. I keep track of his schedule quite a lot, so thinking of places wasn't hard at all, but there was a problem: If Adrien ran away to get away from his life, would he go to any of these places? It was a tough question to answer. I'm not Adrien so I don't know where he would think of going. There are so many places where he could go. What if he did go somewhere obvious and I don't check there and I never get to find him! Or what if I do check his normal spots but he isn't there so all I do is waste valuable time that could be spent-

Calm, I had to stay calm. When I'm Ladybug, I can't think like Marinette. I had to stay calm, cool, and rational. I just had to think: If I was a runaway, where would the first place I would go be?

…

I guess that my first choice would be to go over to Alya's and see if she could put me up for a while. The problem with that is that if this was Adrien's way of thinking, then he would logically go to Nino's but it's already been confirmed that Nino hasn't seen Adrien in days so he definitely wasn't staying there. Unless… Nino's been lying this entire time and been putting on an act for Adrien. No, that's definitely not it. Nino wouldn't do that, and even if he did, it wouldn't be to the extents that he went through. Nino is Adrien's best friend but I doubt he would let himself get thrown out onto the street by the bodyguard if it was an act. There has to be somewhere else I would go that he would also potentially go…

I pondered this question for many moments, but honestly, nothing came to mind. I had to do something; I couldn't just stand around and do nothing. Each moment that passes by is another moment where he slips through my fingers.

I began biting my lower lip, the stress of the situation getting to me. I hated not knowing where to go or what to do; it was unlike me… unlike of Ladybug. I couldn't let it get to me though.

I took a few deep breaths, and finally settled on visiting the places Adrien frequents, like his Dojo. I didn't have high hopes to find him at these places, but I was hoping they would at least provide me with some clues. Any kind of lead would be better than nothing.

I grabbed my yo-yo and swung off into the city of Paris, hoping that wherever I go, it would point me in the right direction to the whereabouts of Adrien.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Kind of a short chapter, but it was necessary for something bigger later on~ Trust me~ ouo  
I actually had to rewrite the ending to compensate for the changes I had planned so that's why it's a wee bit late XD It took some effort to pump it out of me too when I did XD I should have done it earlier, admittedly, but Fire Emblem has been capturing my attention as of late and distracting me XD I'll try and focus on the fic from now on though~ Key word: Try XD


	9. Chapter 8: Regret

**Chapter 8: Regret**

*Narrated by Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste*

I sat alone on a rooftop, swinging my tail around as I became one with my thoughts. I kept replaying the encounter I had with Ladybug in my mind. I felt pretty bad about the way it went. She was really concerned about m- Adrien and I only made the situation worse.

I'll admit, I panicked. I was caught off-guard when she showed me that she was searching for Adrien. I then became defensive and tried to ensure that he wouldn't be found. It was wrong of me, but I was scared. I didn't want to go back to my old life, I wanted to continue staying Chat Noir permanently. I wasn't happy as Adrien, I'm happy as Chat Noir. I can't go back! I just… can't…

The more I thought about it, was my life as Adrien really that rough? I had the most amazing friends that I could ever ask for, I lived a life of luxury. What's worse most of all is that I was the last person my Dad had and I turned my back on him and left him…

No… no, that's not the case. What good are friends when I don't have any time to spend with them? What's a life of luxury if you feel empty inside? And my Dad… he hasn't been there for me when I needed him so why should I be there for him? It's tough not having a mother, but… but… it also felt like I didn't have a father also!

I rose up from my position and groaned. My thoughts were starting to become unbearable. I was getting myself frustrated for nothing. This is the life I chose to live from here on out and I'm sticking to it. I don't have any regrets… I don't, I don't, I don't. None at all. I just had to focus on the happiness of being Chat Noir, that's all I had to do. I just have to focus on the happiness and forget the frustrations of when I was Adrien.

I began jumping from rooftop to rooftop, hoping that the exercise would exhaust my mind so I wouldn't be thinking anymore. I began hearing cheers from the streets down below, a lot of people chanting "Chat! Chat! Chat!" but I ignored them. I wasn't in the right state of mind to be sociable. I just had to keep running and jumping. That's all I wanted to do, run and jump.

After a while of traversing the rooftops, I stopped suddenly as I felt a few drops of rain pour onto my body. I looked up into the sky and saw it was dark and covered in clouds that began to slowly expel the clear liquid. It appeared as if too, night was fast approaching. I had been running for hours and didn't even realize it!

I looked around for shelter, but couldn't find anything I could use. The rooftops were completely bare. I… I didn't know where to go or what to do. I've never been a big fan of the rain. I pride myself on how I look and the rain always ruins it. It makes my hair droop, my clothes become heavy and unpresentable and occasionally my makeup begins to run. But as Chat… I still don't like it. Cats don't naturally like getting wet after all, but not only that, the sensation of drooping hair and heavy clothes doesn't go away just because I'm in costume. If anything, it's worse when I'm in costume! I can't take it off and my ears would get in the way if I tried to fix my hair.

I searched around, the rain was starting to pick up. I had to find shelter and fast! It's times like this that I wish I had a home that I could go back to, and protect me from the rain. Sadly though, I'm on my own, and I'm starting to realize that being a full time hero isn't as cushy as I thought it'd be.


	10. Chapter 9: Failure

**Author's Note:** Hey there everyone~  
So first off, let me apologize for this being late ^^; I'll be honest: I have a HUGE tendency to overthink things which is what caused this chapter to be late ^^;  
What happened was: The first half of this chapter isn't my best work. I rewrote it SO many times but it wasn't flowing right in my opinion ^^; I was going to shorten it and just keep the second half, but after reading a couple of reviews a couple of chapters ago... I realize that that may not be the best idea XD  
So anyways, with some encouragement from my dear friend Yumi-chan-Hamano (whom you all should check out because she is so sweet and kind and an all around better writer than I) I decided to post what I got and hope for the best (and hope that my overthinking was just overthinking XD)

So sorry once again to everyone but enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Failure**

*Narrated by Ladybug/Marinette Dupain-Cheng*

My search for Adrien has been… less than effective thus far. I had the idea of questioning a few people at some of his regular spots for information, but I got nothing of value. The first place I tried was at his dojo where he trains for fencing. He wasn't to be found there, but when I asked his sensei about him, all he said was that he hadn't seen him in days and that it was a disgrace to him that he wasn't showing up without prior notice. I felt bad for Adrien, but his sensei was right. It was out of respect for him after all. I'd hate to think what would happen if I did this to my sensei. It sent shivers down my spine just thinking about it.

I searched a few other places that he goes to, but they all provided the same results, with the same quality information. The only other place I haven't checked yet was the park that he frequents. I doubt he would be there, nor there would be anyone here with any info but I couldn't leave any stone unturned.

I reached the park in almost no time, and searched around. I didn't see anyone that resembled Adrien and I didn't seem to see anyone that I could question.

I was about to swing away and try and search a few other places, but I heard my name being called, which made me pause. I turned and saw a swarm of people coming at me. They crowded around me, being excited to see me and asking things like "May I have your autograph?" or "Can I help in any way?"

The attention was flattering, but it was the last thing I needed right now. I raised my hands up and tried to back away from them, politely saying that I had to get back to work. Before I could jump off, I noticed someone over the crowd's shoulders. It was a lone man sitting on a park bench, polishing his camera. The man looked familiar to me, but I couldn't place it…

I looked at his camera, and as soon as I saw the brand name, I immediately remembered who it was! It was Adrien's photographer! Just my luck! Hopefully he'll have some info for me!

I leapt out from the crowd and landed right in front of the man. He was surprised to see me in front of him so suddenly, but I flashed a bright smile to him that quickly eased his nerves. "Hi there, I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions."

"Oh! Of course Ladybug! Anything for Paris's hero!" he put down his camera and gave me his full attention. "What may I help you with?"

"Adrien Agreste, he's your client, isn't he?"

He was hesitant in answering but nodded. I could understand his hesitation, since there's always client confidentiality that most people like to honour, but I was happy that he was being cooperative. I continued on with my questions. "Have you seen him lately?"

"I'm afraid not. I haven't seen him for a few days, and it's been a real burden. I'm supposed to have his next set of pictures in to my publisher very soon."

Once again, this lead turned up dry. I was disappointed that I wasn't advancing in my search, but it was to be expected. I guess I had to try elsewhere.

I plucked the yo-yo from my belt and prepared to leap off. "I appreciate this information. You have yourself a safe after-"

"Before you go Ladybug," he interrupted. "If you see him, could you apologize to him for me?"

"Apologize?" I retracted my yo-yo, my curiosity being piqued by his words. "Could you please explain?"

"You see, I got my deadline wrong and we actually had a couple extra days before I have to get his pictures in. Silly me. But when I last saw him, I thought it was the old deadline and I may have… pushed Adrien a little harder than I should have."

This is good! This was the first piece of information I've received that's useful! So now I know Adrien may have felt a bit overworked. His schedule is busy as it is, so this must have made him feel overloaded. Chances are now; he won't be anywhere that reminds him of his work. This eliminates quite a few areas, seeing as his face is on posters around most of the city, but there was still quite a bit of area where he could be.

Back to the photographer, I responded back to him. "I'll be sure to let him know when I see him. But, do remember, he's young so please don't push him too much."

"Oh yes, I promise Ladybug."

I smiled once more and leapt away onto some rooftops. I popped up a map of Paris on my communicator and crossed out the areas where I thought he wouldn't be. I examined the areas where I could search and decided to make a battle plan for where I was going to search. It would take a while to search them all, but I'm sure he had to be somewhere.

I was about to dart off once more, but a figure on the streets caught my eye. It was Nino, sulking as he walked. As much as I wanted to search for Adrien, I thought maybe it would be best to question Nino first. He's the only other person outside of the Agreste Manor whom I haven't questioned yet who might have some information. Or, at least, maybe he has some new information since it didn't seem like he had any the other day.

I immediately approached Nino by jumping down from the rooftop and landing in front of him, which took him by surprise. I smiled and waved at him, "Hey there."

"Hey Ladybug." he replied grimly, returning back to his depressive state. I thought the friendly greeting might have cheered him up, but sadly that was not the case. I cleared my throat. "I had a few questions if you don't mind, regarding Adrien Agreste."

"You're searching for hi-" I covered Nino's mouth quickly before anyone heard. I looked around. The people that were in the park didn't seem to take notice. I remembered what Adrien's Dad had asked of me... asked of Marinette of not getting word out to the public. I had been careful to choose my words carefully as to avoid suspicion with my questioning of others, in case anyone would be eavesdropping. Now though, seeing as Nino's suspicious of the ordeal, I had to try and make sure he wouldn't accidentally say something that could get leaked.

I placed my finger over my mouth and made a silent shushing noise. He nodded, understanding what I meant so I retracted my hand and answered him. "I'd like to ask about the last time you had communication with Mr. Agreste."

"That was just a few days ago, just before… you know." I nodded at him to confirm that I understood what he implied. He pulled out his phone and showed me his last line of texts with Adrien. "This is the last time I heard from him. You can look through it if you want, if it'll help."

I took the phone from him and began scrolling through the conversation. A string of texts caught my eye and I began reading.

 _Nino: Yo dude, tonight's the night!_

 _Adrien: I know, I've been waiting for this for a long time now._

 _Nino: Dude, I know. How long has it been since you last had dinner from your father?_

 _Adrien: Too long. Lol._

 _Nino: lol_

 _Nino: So dude, how'd it go?_

 _Nino: Dude…?_

 _Nino: Everything alright? I'm getting worried._

After that, all the texts were similar, asking him where he was. Everything else before was just regular conversation between Adrien and Nino, nothing of use in my investigation.

I handed Nino his phone back. The conversation that I had read still had my interest piqued so I questioned him further about it.

"Oh, yeah. Adrien hasn't been seeing much of his Father lately. He was supposed to come and join him for dinner that night after not showing up for like… two months I think it was?"

"From the sound of the silence too, it sounded like he didn't show up that night either."

I pondered the possibilities too. I questioned Nino further, to see if he had any other information he could offer me, but unfortunately, that text conversation was the only piece that was useful to the conversation. I reassured him that things would work out and took my leave.

With this new information at my disposal, I'd imagine that Adrien wouldn't want to be anywhere near his father or anywhere that would remind him of him either. I took out my map once more and crossed out any areas that fit that description. Eventually, I was left with just a small handful of areas. The good news was that I could probably search them all today no problem. However… the bad news was that some of these areas are the shadier areas of Paris… I'm sure though that there's nothing to be worried about… right?

* * *

No… no… this can't be. I… can't believe this. My search for Adrien… failed.

It was late into the night, the sun had set and was replaced by pitch-black clouds in the sky that expelled droplets onto the surrounding area. I stood on top of a rooftop, being pelted by the rain. I stared out onto the streets of Paris and examined any passersby, hoping that one of them, any of them would be Adrien! Unfortunately, the streets were empty because of the weather, and thus, it made my job that much harder.

I had spent all day and all night searching for Adrien. I checked every spot that I could for him, but there wasn't a trace of him at all.

I was desperate now, I was trying anything I could to find him! I had convinced myself that I would find him today, that my luck would pay off once more and I'd be able to bring him home safe and sound. But… I didn't prepare myself for failure. I… I didn't know what to do right now. I was out of ideas. I had no idea where he could possibly be. He might not even be in Paris anymore! By now, he could have run off to Italy or Germany or anywhere! Or what if he got into some trouble and he's on death's door? I don't know… all these possibilities and I had no leads, no ideas, nothing to assure me that they were wrong.

I could feel my body shaking, trembling from worry. My breathing started to get short, my lungs craving for more and more oxygen. I was working myself up too much, I had to try and calm down.

My stomach began to churn, I felt like I was about to throw up. I leapt down into the alleyway that was beneath me and leaned over a garbage can. I held my stomach and waited to see what the result was. As I did, I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes. I was getting too emotional over the situation. I promised myself earlier that I wouldn't but… I just couldn't help it. I was too worried about Adrien.

I had to get all this out… I know that if I tried to bottle it up, it would only make things worse and impair my judgement. I couldn't have that happen… but at the same time, I can't do it while I'm Ladybug. If anyone were to pass by, heaven forbid an Akuma, then they might take it as a sign of weakness and might tarnish Ladybug's reputation. I couldn't let that happen.

"Tikki, spots off!" I spoke in between gasps. Immediately, the red with black spot outfit I sported disappeared in a magical light, with my civilian clothes taking their place. My small red friend appeared from my earring and flew around me. "Marinette, you have to get a hold of yourself."

"I know Tikki… I know… I just… need a minute."

"I understand." she said as she patted my arms. I opened up my purse for her to go in. "Th-there's some c-cookies in th-there for you Tikki."

"Thank you." She retreated into my purse, leaving me alone to my emotions.

The crying became even more intense, the streams of tears flowing down my face even quicker than before, mixing themselves in with the raindrops. I was beginning to shake even more, I wasn't sure if it was because of my worry or because I was getting a chill from the rain. My mind kept flowing with horrible ideas and situations that Adrien could be in. I tried not to think about them and focus on more positive thoughts, but the more I fought against it, the stronger they persisted in my mind and the worse I got. I just… I needed some kind of sign to let me know that he was alright, that my thoughts were wrong. Something, anything would do!

Suddenly, I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder, followed with the word "Princess" being spoken at me. I quickly spun around and saw that someone was behind me. He was tall, dressed entirely in black, and was as soaking wet as I was. It was none other than Chat Noir.


	11. Chapter 10: A Friend In Need

**Chapter 10: A Friend In Need**

*Narrated by Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste*

The rain was relentless, it was coming down fast and heavy, just the way I hated it. To me, each drop felt like a bullet.

I managed to find refuge underneath a newspaper that was left on one of the rooftops. It wasn't much but… you know what? It wasn't anything at all to me. It didn't keep me dry at all. If anything, I'm worse off because now I have pieces of wet newspaper clinging to my suit. It was a dumb idea, but I needed it so I wouldn't feel so helpless and alone.

Helpless… alone… those were the emotions I was feeling back when I was Adrien too. I thought that being Chat Noir would eliminate those feelings from me, but it didn't. I was just experiencing them in a new light is all.

I suddenly began to hear crying coming from below me, coming from somewhere around the building. Why was there crying? Shouldn't whoever it was coming from be inside and staying dry? Why were they crying too?

I searched the area, looking for the person that the crying was coming from. I managed to spot them in the alleyway between the building I was on and the next building. My heart sunk immediately as soon as I saw who it was. I'd recognize her anywhere. Shimmering blue hair that was tied in pigtails, a dark grey shirt with pink jeans and pink dress shoes that were now completely soaked. It was Marinette!

She was just standing there, her hands were buried in her face and her shoulders were jerking up and down. She was the one who was crying. Why… why was Marinette crying?

I jumped down into alleyway and approached her. I reached out to her, but hesitated. I… in all honesty, I was afraid to find out why she was crying. I know Marinette, and she's as brave and courageous as Ladybug is. To see her in such a state… it has me worried. Whatever it was, it was extremely serious. I get the feeling too… that it has something to do with me.

I paused myself and thought about it. If I left now without doing anything, she wouldn't know I was here in the first place. She'd be none the wiser. But… Marinette is my friend and I can't leave her out in the rain like this. If I did that… it'd make me a coward and a bad friend. I became a hero to help the people, not for my own selfish desires. I wouldn't be able to look myself or Ladybug in the face and call myself a hero if I ditched one of the people who has always been supportive of me in her moment of need.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and gripped it tightly while I said to her, "Princess."

She spun around and saw me. Her mouth twitched and turned back around. "Hello, Chat Noir."

"What brings you out here on this grisly night? Aren't you afraid of getting wet?"

She didn't respond. Instead, she took her arm and sleeve and wiped it against her eyes, clearing the tears from it. However, the rain that her hair was collecting dripped back onto her face causing them to get wet again. I looked around for something to shield us with from the rain. All I could find was a garbage can lid. I plucked it from its can and held it above her head. She looked up at it, then looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders. "I couldn't find an umbrella. Sorry that this is a trashy substitute."

I realized my mistake as soon as I said it: Now was not the time for puns. She pushed me away, but weakly. I took a few steps back so I wouldn't fall over on myself or slip, which exposed Marinette to the rain again. She was now holding herself, and short of breath from crying. I approached her once again, with the lid overhead of her. "Sorry. Please, Marinette, tell me what's wrong. I want to help you."

"It's… It's…" She was gasping for air again. I had to calm her down somehow so that she could think and speak clearly. I approached her and paused for a moment, to see if she would react, but she didn't. I slowly used my free hand and reached behind her head, watching her to see if she would retract from it, but she didn't. I placed my hand on the back of it and helped her look up at me. I looked deep into her eyes, as she did with mine, and I said her. "Please, Marinette. Calm down and think. Things will be alright, I'm here for you now."

She wiped away a few more tears and continued. "It's my friend Adrien. He's… he's gone missing."

I had a strong feeling that that was the reason, but hearing it come from her made me feel guilty and seeing how much distress she was in only made me feel worse.

"I know." I responded back, wanting to offer words so that she'd feel calm. "Ladybug told me about his disappearance. She's searching for him and so am I. We're doing the best we can to find him."

"I know… I've been looking for him too. I've… "talked" with Ladybug and we haven't found anything. There's no clues, no traces, nothing! It's like he's up and disappeared, and I just- I just-"

"Hey, now, come on." I leaned in closer and began to embrace her. I could feel her trembling in my arms. It took her a few seconds, but she wrapped her arms around me also and began crying even more. "I'm just, I'm just so worried about him!"

I began patting her back while she let the waterworks out. I was tempted to cry myself, the guilt was eating me alive and all I wanted to do was just cry out my troubles. I couldn't though, I had to keep it in for now, for the sake of Marinette. If Chat Noir began crying, it might make her feel worse.

She began to let up and continue on. "His Dad says he might have ran away from home. I don't know why he would do that. If he was having problems, he could have come to me. I would have helped him Chat! If he had told me, I would've helped him!"

She's right, I could have come to her. I didn't even think about talking to someone about my problems. Or maybe I did and I thought that they wouldn't understand. Nino, Alya, Marinette, they've supported and encouraged me in the past. I could have called them, or texted them. Even if they couldn't help, I'm sure they would've made me feel better. Why didn't I realize this sooner?

"I just- Chat."

"Yes Princess?"

"I care for him so much. I don't ever want to see him hurt! If he has problems, I want to be there to help him through them! I want to be by his side through thick or thin. I- I-… I just wish I could find him so I could tell him that."

Marinette… she… she really cares about Adrien. She cares about me. She really and truly cares about me. This feeling I was having… I couldn't describe it. It was warmer and softer than any of the feelings I ever got as Chat Noir. It was stronger than the praise Chat got from the citizens of Paris. I don't know what it was. Genuine happiness? No… it felt even stronger than that.

"I don't know where he is though. He could be hungry, he could wet, he could be injured! I can't stand the thought of him being like that! I want to find him, make sure he's safe and bring him home, back where he belongs! Back with the people that do care for him. Back with…"

She didn't need to finish. I knew exactly what she was going to say, but she held off.

I broke away from our embrace, but held her shoulder. I stared deep into her eyes once more, and began holding the back of her head again. Without realizing it, I began leaning in closer and closer to her, my eyes slowly closing as I drew near her. I can't explain it, but something inside of me was making me do this, and I wasn't fighting against it. I wanted to kiss her. Her concern for me, and her willingness to be by my side made me want to show my affection for her. I was so moved by her that I couldn't help myself.

As soon as I was just inches away from her lips, she broke away from me and held herself again. "I'm… I'm sorry Chat. I have to go."

She ran off into the streets of Paris, probably returning back home. I stood in place, watching her run away. Part of me wanted to call out to her, apologize for the scene but I didn't. I had to let her go. She probably thought Chat Noir was trying to take advantage of her vulnerability and chasing after her would only make matters worse.

I heard her footsteps as she ran, splashing in the puddles of the streets of Paris. They began to get quieter and quieter the more she ran away, until they just disappeared completely. Gone, like she was. It was then that I suddenly realized: I was alone once more.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Would anyone believe me if I said that the whole reason why I wrote this whole entire fanfic was so I could write the almost kiss scene? XD


	12. Chapter 11: Realization

**Author's Note:** So just a head's up: I had rewrite this chapter about six or seven times because it wasn't coming out right and this is the result that I finally settled on XD It's not exactly what I wanted to go for but it's the best I can do XD Hope you guys enjoy though~

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Realization**

*Narrated by Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste*

Alone… I was all alone once more. I had nowhere to go, no one to rely on. I wandered the blackened, damp streets of Paris alone.

I kept replaying the encounter with Marinette in my mind. Why did I want to kiss her, and why then too? It was an inappropriate time for it, and if I could go back and change it, I could. But it was funny though, when I was leaning in to kiss her, I… I actually forgot I was Chat Noir for a moment. I felt myself, the person underneath the mask, connect to her… and it was pleasant. But that doesn't matter now. No matter whom I felt like she was still driven away.

I stopped in my tracks, my frustration from my thoughts taking advantage of me. My body began to tremble. I raised my foot and kicked the nearest object that was around me. Unfortunately for me, the object that was closest was rock-hard and the impact I made caused pain to shoot throughout my body and myself to cry out in pain. I grabbed my foot and tried to massage it to ease the pain.

Once the pain began to die down, I inspected what the object was that was the recipient of my kick. I was curious as to what it was that caused me such pain. My heart began to sink even more than before once I recognized what it was: The statue of my lady and I that the town erected in our honour.

Seeing this statue brought back good memories of her and I. Like when the two of us fought side by side, against the harsh powers of Stormy Weather, or when we both commanded a giant fighting robot to take down The Gamer. She and I have had a lot of incredible memories together as a team, and that's always been when I've felt at my best. It's funny though that I stumbled upon this statue when I'm feeling at my lowest.

The more I looked at the statue, the more I felt my misdeeds weigh upon me. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. This statue was erected to commemorate heroes and let's face it: I'm not one. At least, not anymore. What kind of hero uses his powers to run away from his problems? I can try and justify it all I want by saying "I was doing it for the good of the city" but I realize now that's just an excuse I told myself to justify my actions. In reality, I used them to inflate my ego when I didn't feel appreciated as Adrien. I knew if Ladybug knew the truth, she wouldn't approve of my actions.

What's worse is that in the process of all this, I hurt those around me that did care. Seeing Marinette like the way she was made me realize this. It made me wonder how everyone else was feeling. Nino, Alya, even Chloe… Plus she said my Dad was worried too. Was he feeling the same way they were too? I… I want to say no but after everything that's gone on, I don't think I can say for certain.

Either way, I honestly didn't mean to hurt him, or any of them. I just wanted some time to myself, away from work and responsibilities. I just… I just…

I just wanted to feel free.

Yes… free. That's it. Now that the thought has crossed my mind, that's exactly what I wanted. No, needed. I needed to feel free! My personal life felt so constricting that I just needed to get away from it all. I've felt what it was like before, I had to live feeling so constricted for quite a good chunk of my life. Back before I started public school, I was only allowed out for work related purposes. Most of my life was spent inside the mansion where I was sheltered. I still remember for the days I longed for friends and freedom, going as far as wishing to attend public school. It was a long fight, and eventually, I won in the end. I can still remember how happy I felt the day I was officially allowed to attend school, it was one of the high points of my life since I had finally acquired some freedom!

Now that I've reflected on everything, I realize now that I was just scared. My life was turning back into what it was before I attended public school and it frightened me to no end. Just like then, I ran away to escape from my problems and give myself what I wanted, even though it was the wrong way of doing so. This time, however, I ended up hurting a lot of people in order to achieve it.

It's just… it's just… I hated the idea of spending my waking hours working all the time and never having a free moment to myself. And thinking about having that type of life again made me shudder in fear. It was no excuse for my actions though.

I looked up at the statue I was at. As I stared at Ladybug's perfectly crafted face, my feelings of guilt grew more and more. If she knew what I did, I know that she wouldn't approve of it. I let out a loud sigh and said, "Plagg, retract claws."

At that moment, my transformation began wearing off and disappeared. I sat at the base of the statue as Plagg took form and popped out of the ring. He began floating around me, as if he was looking for something. "No Camembert?"

"Not this time Plagg." I took a look at my hand, particularly at my ring finger. Doubt began circulating throughout my mind. Who am I kidding? I'm no superhero… not anymore. Not after everything I've done. I began reaching for it to take it off, but I was stopped by the little black hands of my cheese-loving friend. "Adrien, what are you doing."

"I… I…" That was a good question. What was I doing? I wanted to give Plagg his ring back, and give up the name of Chat Noir to someone even more worthy but despite all the doubt and sadness, something inside of me was telling me that it was the wrong decision. "I don't know any more Plagg. I just don't know."

I began burying my head in my hands. I didn't know what I wanted to do anymore. I just felt so down, so scared that I could cry. Cry just like Marinette did in that alleyway.

"Adrien." Plagg said, as he rested on my knee. "Why don't you call Ladybug and talk to her? I bet it will help! Maybe she can bring some cheese for me too!"

"I- I can't Plagg. It wouldn't feel right." I let out another sigh and mumbled. "Besides, she has bigger problems to worry about. She'd probably just say no, like everyone else does."

"Adrien, you can't be scared to ask for help. If not Ladybug, then maybe call someone else. You have others that can help you through things, you can't let your fears or pessimism get in the way of that."

It was easy for him to say. He doesn't know the full extent of what my life's been like... but now that I think about it, he's been around me long enough to know what he's talking about. In fact, he may know what the feeling's like more than I know. He never told me about his origins, but when I first met him, it seemed like that it was the first time that he had been free in a long while. I remember it now, he was floating around the room, trying to eat everything in sight since he didn't know what it was. I chased him around the room, trying to get ahold of him, but he was a little too hyper to keep up with.

Remembering this gave me a warm feeling of comfort. I felt like I could trust my little buddy's words, that he knew exactly what he was talking about.

After a few more moments of reflection and absorbing his words I said to him, "Gee Plagg, that was kind of profound there. Kind of unlike you a bit."

"I'm just saying whatever so I can eat as soon as possible. I'm STARVING!" He fell flat on his back, mimicking death, even though I knew he was pretty much fine.

I smiled at him, after everything we've been through, it felt like that nothing had changed. Perhaps he was right too. Things are different now than they were back then. I had friends, true friends to help me out. Maybe that is all I needed to do: Ask for help instead of running away. Maybe I needed someone by my side to help me through things when they happen and to be there for me in my times of need. If anything, it was worth a shot.

I wish I could say "But it's just a matter of who", but the choice was obvious. After tonight, I know that there is one person out there that is more than willing and capable to fulfill that role and even admitted that she'd be up to it. It's just a matter of asking her.

I scooped Plagg up in my hands and flashed another smile at him. "Don't worry buddy, we're going for a buffet right away. You deserve it."


	13. Chapter 12: To Be By Your Side

**Author's Note:** Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you what I'd like to dub this chapter as: The Adrienette chapter 8D Hope y'all enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 12: To Be By Your Side**

*Narrated by Marinette Dupain-Cheng*

I sighed, feeling trapped inside the bakery. I promised my parents I would look after the shop while they went out. I wanted to go out and search for Adrien again as Ladybug. The more time I waste, the more time that he could be suffering.

My mind began to race again, so I tried to calm myself down. Perhaps this time in the bakery is what I need. I was driving myself crazy yesterday trying to find him; so much that I broke down crying in the streets. It wasn't my best moment and having Chat Noir see me like that didn't help any. I had to try and keep a cool mind if I were to find Adrien. Panicking wouldn't help anything and would only hinder my search.

I let loose another sigh. I was so bored; there were no customers at all. All I could do was just be alone with my thoughts while I waited for this customer, and unfortunately, my mind likes to wander to dark thoughts when it's alone and I'm feeling anxious.

The doors to the bakery suddenly swung open. I collected myself and greeted the customer with a friendly "Bonjour!"

The customer donned a grey trench coat, and a gray bowler hat that hid their features. My attention was drawn to his hat, it looked familiar to me. The features on it made it look like it had feathers, and on the side of it was a long feather that looked like it originally belonged to a pigeon.

Yes… I do recognize this hat. It was the same one I designed as part of a fashion contest for my school. The same one that was picked up by Gabriel Agreste as part of his newest collection. Could that mean… no… it couldn't be. I can't be.

"Achoo!" the customer sneezed. It was at that moment that I immediately knew who it was, causing me to freeze up with surprise. The customer lifted the hat from his face and peered at me. "Hello Marinette."

"ADRIEN!" I squealed. I immediately leaned over the counter and gave him a hug. I was so happy to see him, and that he was safe too! I couldn't begin to describe how elated I was feeling right now. My worries just washed away as soon as I saw his face.

He wrapped his arms around me, returning my embrace. I wanted to cry again, this time from happiness, but I held them back. I didn't want to ruin the moment we were having.

After a few more moments, the two of us broke off from our embrace once we realized how long we've been doing it. I felt pretty awkward for taking so long, and from the looks of it, Adrien felt the same way. He coughed to clear the air, and I shuffled my feet while I got my bearings. I said to him afterward. "Adrien, where have you been? I-… I mean we've been so worried about you!"

"About that…" he looked down to his side, looking like he was feeling ashamed. "I- I guess you could say I ran away from home. But Chat Noir found me, out in the rain yesterday. He told me how much you and the others cared about me, and convinced me to return home."

"Does that mean you've already gone back and saw your father?"

"… I haven't actually. I was actually wondering if I could talk with you for a while, Marinette, before I do."

"Me? Talk? What? Of- Of course!"

I closed up shop and took Adrien into the living room that was upstairs of the bakery. He looked a little hungry to me so I brought some baked goods from the shop for him to eat. As he ate, he began telling me everything ever since he ran away. How he felt overworked and overstressed, how he wished he more time to himself, how his past coming back to haunt him frightened up to no end, how he felt like he'd be better off if he started his life anew. I listened to each and every word he said and tried to be sympathetic to him. He was starting to shake the more he talked, he was working himself up. However, when he was reminded that I was there beside him, he calmed down.

"Marinette, how do you do it?"

"How do I do what?"

"You're a lot like me. You have your own busy life to lead. You're our class president, you're a designer, you babysit, you help your family run their shop. How do you do all that and still make time for stuff you want to do?"

It never clued into me before, but now that Adrien mentioned it, I realized that our lives were similar. We both have a lot of responsibilities placed onto us, even though they're different. The only thing is, I have one extra responsibility that he didn't mention, but that was because he didn't know about it. I don't think he'll ever know about it either. Regardless, he and I have a lot going on in our lives, it's just that I was apparently handling my life better than he was handling his.

I placed my hand on his knee. He looked into my eyes as I answered. "I don't do it alone Adrien. When I feel overworked, I call Alya to help me out. She's always there for me when I need it and I owe a lot to her. She's my friend and that's what friends do for each other."

"I see." He looked down into his cup of tea that I made for him. "I wish I could do that, but almost everything I have to do I can't be helped with. It's only for me."

I grabbed his head and tilted it up so that he was looking me in my eyes again. It took him by surprise, as it did me. I didn't know I had it in me to do such an action, but I wouldn't allow him bring himself down again. I wanted, no, _needed_ to make sure my words get through to him. "Adrien, there's nothing that your friends can't help you with. There's always a way. You may not see it right now, but trust me, there's always a way.

I…" I let go of his head while I began to collect myself. The next thing I wanted to say made me stammer a bit. I was nervous, anxious even. I've wanted to say something like this to Adrien for a while now. I've practiced it so many times in my head, and now is the perfect time to say it too, but that didn't stop me from feeling anxious about it. "Adrien, I'd like to be the person you can rely on!"

He blinked a couple of times, with a blank expression on his face, which made my feeling of anxiousness increase greatly. "I mean, like, the way how Alya helps me out. If you're ever having a problem and need someone to be there with you by your side, to help you out, I want to be the person that sticks through it with you!"

He stayed blank for a few moments, causing me to feel anxious even more. However, to my surprise, he responded by leaning into me and giving me a hug! "Marinette, I'd love that very much."

I- I can't believe it. He's- he's hugging me! He's actually hugging me! Was this a dream? It certainly felt like a dream! So many times I've imagined us hugging and now it happened! It finally happened! I could feel my face becoming beat red with blush from it too.

I remain motionless during the duration of the embrace. He slid his body back when he finished, but he took my hands soon afterwards. "Marinette, I'm really lucky to have a friend like you in my life, you know that?"

I looked down, feeling embarrassed by his words and by the blush that was rapidly growing on my face too. "W-well, it's l-like I s-said t-too. This- this is what friends do."

Suddenly, there was silence. In this moment, I felt something bloom inside of me. I found myself getting closer and closer to his face. I couldn't tell if I was getting closer to him, or if he was getting closer to me, or if it was a mix of the two. I knew what was about to happen though. I closed my eyes and puckered my lips, anticipating that they would soon connect with his.

"D'awe!"

I opened my eyes as soon as I heard the two voices that spoke in unison. I knew exactly who it was too that went "awe". I looked over to the door and saw both of my parents standing in the door way, looking in and smiling.

"MOM! DAD!" I screamed, feeling flustered, embarrassed, and frustrated. They intruded in on us and ruined the moment! Urgh! I couldn't believe it!

Adrien hopped up from his seat and bowed. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. It's a pleasure to see you both again."

"You're always welcome in our home anytime Adrien!" my Dad responded. He and my Mom finally came into the house and began unpacking the groceries. "Would you two like something to eat? I can bake some fresh croissants if you want."

"No. Thank you Dad. We're good." I wanted to pull my hair out and scream! The moment to kiss Adrien was right there, RIGHT THERE! And my parents ruined it! Urgh!

"Actually, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, I was just about to leave." He spun around and put his attention on me once more. "Actually Marinette, I was wondering. Could you… could you come home with me please? I'm a little nervous to go home alone, after what all has gone on. Could you be there with me please?"

Hearing Adrien's request soothed me and my frustration felt like it flew away. I smiled as I responded. "Of course Adrien."


	14. Chapter 13: Confrontation

**Chapter 13: Confrontation**

*Narrated by Marinette Dupain-Cheng*

The two of us stood in front of the gates of his mansion, looking in. I could tell Adrien was nervous, as was I. However, my nervousness stems from the fear of how I've seen the visitors get treated here and the awkwardness of it all. I knew that it wasn't the case for Adrien though.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright Adrien, I'm here for you."

He smiled, and took a deep breath. He walked over to the intercom and pushed the buzzer. The giant eye came out and examined him. He waved and smiled awkwardly at it. Almost immediately, the doors began buzzing, letting us in.

"Here I go." He said as he came back over beside me. I began to feel his fingers curl up with mine. He… he was holding my hand! I- I couldn't believe it again!

The two of us walked up the driveway and approached the doorstep. He looked at me and I nodded. Together, the two of us pushed the doors open. We saw inside that Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard were waiting for us, standing on each side of the big staircase. In the middle landing, looking at the painting of himself and his son with his back turned to us, stood his father.

"Welcome home son." He spoke.

"H-hey Dad." Adrien began rubbing the back of his head from awkwardness.

The five of us stood there, none of us saying a word. A heavy, awkward air was in the room. I could sense that tensions were high, but Adrien and I expected them to. After all, running away from home is no light matter.

"You kept your word, Ms. Marinette. I thank you for returning my son home safely. You can go now." Mr. Agreste said, breaking the silence. I expected as much treatment from him.

"Actually, Dad, I was hoping Marinette could stay for dinner. The chef always makes extra anyways."

"Out of the question." Nathalie answered for him. "There will be no time for that. We have to make up for lost time now that you've returned. We must begin immediately if we're to catch up before you get behind. We will be eating in the limo from now on, between destinations, until you're all caught up."

"But-"

"No buts. We must leave immediately. Ms. Dupain-Cheng, as a thank you for ensuring Adrien's safety, we will offer you a ride home."

I glanced over to Adrien. He was looking down, appearing to be upset. This must be what it's like for him most of the time. However, because of this incident, it was now worse off for him. I couldn't just stand there and let him take it!

"Hey! You can't treat him like this! Adrien tries his best and works hard in everything he does. He's not a machine, he has his limits. Do you know why he ran away?"

"Marinette-"

"It's because he needed a break! He told me everything and now that I've seen it for myself, I can say that I don't blame him for what he did. He tries to tell you, but you all don't listen to him or just treat it like it's nothing. He's a teenager, he gets exhausted, but you all are working him like an adult with nothing else to do. He's young, he needs to enjoy his youth while it lasts. He needs time to himself and needs time with his friends."

I felt bad for what I was going to say next, but it needed to be said. It looked like Adrien wouldn't be saying it so it was up to me. "And Mr. Agreste, it doesn't help any that you're never there for him! He told me you've been putting him off! It's not right! I'll admit, I don't know what it's like between the two of you. My family and I have always been close, but that doesn't mean that I don't know what you've been doing is wrong! He needs his father to be there for him!"

There was silence. I went on the offensive, which made things even more awkward than they were but I didn't regret it at all. Things can't continue for Adrien like they have been. I promised him I'd be there for him when he needs it and to help him through things, and that's exactly what I was doing. Although, I was pretty blunt with it though.

"… You do not understand the Agreste way Ms. Dupain-Cheng."

"I don't. But I do understand what the Dupain-Cheng way is like and it's a lot healthier than this is! My parents understand that I'm young, that my life can't revolve around working. They always look out for me and make sure that I have time for myself. They're willing to make sacrifices for my happiness and that's what I do in return as well for them! That's what being a family is about, and that's what Adrien needs! But if you're not willing to be a father to your son, then my parents would be more than glad to adopt him and give him the family he needs and deserves!"

I felt a nudge at my side. "Marinette, is that really true?"

I whispered back. "I really wish it wasn't."

"When I came here the other day looking for Adrien, you told me that you couldn't lose him too!" I didn't want to have to play this card, and I felt guilty for having to use it, but from the way things were going, I doubted that Mr. Agreste would change his mind unless if I played hard ball. "You've seen what this life does to Adrien and it's only going to drive him away more and more! Things need to change, both for you and for him or else you will lose him for good!"

There was silence, a lot more of it. Mr. Agreste didn't respond, and neither did anyone else. I felt like everyone was in disbelief at what I just said. It must have been hard for all of them to hear, especially from someone who's had little to no involvement with them as a whole. Sometimes though, an outside perspective is needed for things to improve and change and I was the one that was providing it.

Longer and longer we stood, and each second that passed caused my patience to grow thin. After what felt like a while, I grabbed Adrien's shoulder, and spun him around, pushing him out the door soon after. "Come on Adrien, you're coming home with me for dinner tonight where you'll actually be wanted!"

"Wait." Mr. Agreste spoke up, causing a halt in my actions. I stopped and waited to hear him out. "Nathalie, may we have a moment alone?"

"Yes sir." Nathalie responded, as both she and Adrien's bodyguard exited the room. Now it was just Mr. Agreste, Adrien and I. The effects of the situation began to catch up to me; my stomach began to rumble from unease and guilt. I had to fight through it though and finish the confrontation. Now is the time for things to get settled.

Mr. Agreste turned around and faced us. At first glance, he was normal, but my eyes fixated on a faint feature on his face. It looked like it was a dried up stream of tears. Could… could he have been crying? I found that unlikely but the evidence definitely suggests that.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, while your words are harsh and uncalled for… they are also quite truthful."

Before either of us could continue, Adrien stepped forward and faced his Dad. "Dad, was it true what Marinette said earlier? Were you afraid of losing me?"

"… That was the truth, yes."

"Dad..." Adrien immediately raced up the stairs, reaching the landing within seconds, and began hugging his father. This took him by surprise, but he returned the show of affection with one of his own, patting his son's back. "Dad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. I should've realized…"

"You are home safely, that's all that matters at this point."

Honestly, it was sweet seeing Adrien and his Dad sharing an intimate moment like this together, and seeing how happy Adrien warmed my heart also. I could tell he's been waiting for a moment like this for a long time, and I was glad he finally got to have it.

The two broke off from their embrace momentarily after. Mr. Agreste looked over his shoulder and sighed. "Adrien, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I wish to relate some of my thoughts to the two of you, if you're willing to listen."

The two of us both nodded in agreement. I was a little confused and surprised as to why he was including me with this, but perhaps it was best if I did know. Perhaps what he was going to say would help me understand Adrien a little bit better. Maybe that's why he included me too.

"Times… have been tough as of late. For a while now, I've had to force myself into my work and as a result, I've had to neglect some responsibilities. Unfortunately, one of those was being a good father to my son. But that does not mean that I did not have Adrien's best interests at heart. I tried to make up for my negligence by proving him with opportunities that would shape him better as a person. I was doing to him what I was doing to myself, by trying to keep him busy with work.

Admittedly, I had an ulterior motive for all this too. I wanted Adrien to make a name for himself, to be someone that everyone would admire. I wanted him to be perfect, to be someone that Paris never forgets! I wanted him to be someone that… she would be proud of. However, I've come to realize from this incident that it has been doing more harm than good." He turned back around, his back facing me. From the angle of his head, it looked like he was staring at the large painting of him and his son that hung on the wall. He placed his hand over to an empty spot in the top right corner, just above Adrien's head. "Please, forgive me."

"I forgive you Dad." Adrien replied back innocently. I don't think he picked up on what Gabriel meant, but I think I did, but didn't want to say anything. I wanted them to have their moment.

He turned and looked at his son, placing both of his hands on his shoulders. "Son, I was also at fault for this incident. If you'll allow me… I'd like to make a new arrangement with you. But only if I have your word that this will never happen again."

"Sure Dad, I promise."

"I… I'd also like to request your patience as well. I do wish to be a better father to you, but it might take a while to do. I cannot repair years of damage overnight and I have to make some arrangements but… I would at least like to try. Will you be patient during this time?"

"Of course!"

A delightful smile developed on Gabriel's face. "Excellent."

He turned back to me as he wrapped his arm around his son, like a father normally would. "Ms. Dupain-… Marinette. I thank you for not only returning my son home, but also helping to restore our broken family."

"Oh geez, it's nothing." I said, rubbing the back of my neck from embarrassment. "I-I promised Adrien I'd be a good friend and help him with his problems. I'm just doing what my friend Alya would do for me is all."

I began laughing awkwardly, which caused both Adrien and Gabriel to smile from the display. "I am fortunate my son has a dedicated friend that he can rely on."

My face began to turn bright red, like a tomato. The embarrassment was quickly intensifying and I couldn't take it! "Well, I m-mean, he does have more than me. There's N-Nino and of course Al-Alya's his f-friend too. The three of us are here for him and always will be!"

"In that case, I must schedule a meeting with them. I… I would like to get to know them more." Gabriel looked down at his son. "Is that alright with you son?"

"Of course Dad! That's what fathers do after all. You're going to love them too, I can guarantee it!"

"I look forward to that time then. But for now," he turned his attention back to me one more time. "Ms. Marinette, I-… we… would be honoured if you could… join us for dinner tonight?"

My embarrassment quickly changed to excitement, I could barely contain myself! I couldn't help but blurt out in response, "YES!"


	15. Chapter 14: A Better Life

**Chapter 14: A Better Life**

*Narrated by Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir*

*One Month Later*

"Come on Adrien baby, give us something that the ladies are going to love!" the photographer requested. Taking a page from the book of my alter ego, I folded my fingers into my hand to simulate paws and pretended to swipe at the camera. "Love it!"

It's been one month since I returned home and talked with my Father. I'm still as busy as always, but now I have more free time to be myself thanks to new scheduling that my Father helped out with. He had to pull some strings, but he pulled through and made a schedule that was more than perfect for me. The feeling of being trapped was no longer present; I've felt free ever since that day.

Speaking of my Father, he's been getting better at being there for me. When we made the new arrangement, he promised that he would attend dinner at least once a week. To this day, he's been true to his word, which I've appreciated dearly. He's also said that in the oncoming months, he'll be able to spend more time with me, doing more father-son activities. I'm really excited and looking forward to that time! But I had to be patient. So until then, I just have to work hard like I have been and wait. He said too that the first thing we'd do is invite Marinette, Alya, and Nino over for dinner like he also promised.

"You look amazing Adrien!" Marinette called out as I pretend-swiped again. I turned over to her and waved. I was tempted to direct a cat joke at her, given the situation, but I had to hold my tongue this time since I had to focus on the photographer.

Another thing that has been different is that Marinette's been hanging around me more often, which I was very happy with. She's been true to her word also when she promised that she'd be by my side.

As for what happened with things as Chat Noir, well, I wasn't part of the full-time hero business for long so people didn't notice when I became less active. Honestly, I doubt that they noticed when I did become more active. So luckily, I managed to come to out of that without breaking any major commitments.

I still go out as Chat from time-to-time as a getaway from my regular life, but it feels less like an escape now and more of a duty, like it should be.

"Hey, could we maybe get a five minute break please?" I asked the photographer, gripping the collar of my shirt and fanning myself with my hand. "I'm getting a little heated up and need to cool down."

"Sorry, no can do. I have to get these pictures in as soon as possi-"

"Excuse me!" Marinette called out. She approached the photographer, smiling and being friendly but I knew where that was leading to. "Would five minutes really make all that much of a difference? After all, you want the best quality shots possible! If Adrien's sweating, won't that ruin the photos so wouldn't you have to book a reshoot which would take up more time? Hm?"

"… Well, I guess you're right when you put it like that. Okay, Adrien, baby, get yourself cooled down and come back as quick as possible please and thank you!"

"You got it!"

Did I forget to mention that Marinette takes her role a little too seriously? All I was looking for when I asked her to be a close friend was just someone who I could confide in and support me. She does do that for me, but she also sticks up for me and makes sure I get what I need. Kinda like a manager almost. Honestly, I'm alright with it too. It shows just how serious and devoted she is, even though she's already proved it to me. I'm just glad though that this time, she didn't have to get stern with the photographer.

I grabbed a bottle of water and sat on the park bench closest to the shooting area. I looked up at the clouds and began gazing at them while I cooled down and relaxed. It was something that I honestly loved to do on clear days like today, but never got a real opportunity to. But thanks to Marinette, I could now.

"They look lovely, don't they?" she asked, as she took a seat next to me and stared up at them alongside me. I nodded at her. "They do. They look especially fluffy today. Makes me wanna swat at them."

I began mocking a cat's swatting actions towards the clouds and meowing at them, which made Marinette giggle. I'd love to say that it was just a joke, but a part of me really did want to leap into the air and attack them but I knew I couldn't.

"You know Marinette, I really do appreciate all that you've done for me. I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you, but I'm glad to have you here by my side."

"Oh, well, heh, you know, I'm just… doing what you asked of me is all!"

I peered over at her briefly, and as I expected, her face was full of blush. A smile developed on my face seeing her like this. "You know Marinette, you're cute when you blush."

"I- wait, what? Eep!"

Her face began to grow even redder from blush, which made me chuckle. I'll admit, I was being playful with her there for a moment but at the same time, what I said was true. She is kinda cute when she blushes.

Marinette began to calm down and the two of us grew silent once more. We took the opportunity to look back up and continue watching the clouds pass by overhead. She began shuffling closer to me until she was just inches away from me. She leaned into me and rested her head on my shoulder. Feeling her on me like this was… soothing. I was reminded of the feeling I had a month ago, back when I first asked her to be my close friend.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and brought her closer into me. I placed my free hand onto the tops of her hands. It felt… right to be like this. I felt even more relaxed and also… happy. I felt like I could fall asleep right where I was because of how tranquil I felt.

You know, now that I think about it, I don't think the photographer would mind if I took an extra few minutes for my break. After all, I didn't want this moment to end.

* * *

Ayyy, so things are finally coming to a close~ I'm so sad that it's almost over /sobs  
But it's not completely over yet though! There's one more chapter to go~ And it'll be posted next week! :D Stay tuned~


	16. Epilogue: Revelation

**Epilogue: Revelation**

*Narrated by Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste*

The crimson sun began to set, illuminating the city with a bright orange light before it disappeared completely. My lady and I stood on top of the Louvre, staring out into the city. I was perched much like a cat would if it were in my position, but she stood tall and firm. We were about to set out on our night patrol, but she asked me to hang around a bit first. I was happier than a cat with a ball of yarn! She almost never wants to hang with me casually like this. Despite our silence, I savoured each and every moment with her. I would purr if I could.

"I never did thank you, did I?" she spoke up, breaking the silence. I tilted my head inquisitively; unable to recall any reason she might have for thanking me. "For what?"

"The Agreste case from a month ago. I heard that you were the one to find him and convince him to return home."

It took me a moment to clue in to what she was talking about, but I managed to remember. In all reality, it was Plagg and Marinette that led me on the road to return home, but I had told Marinette as Adrien that it was Chat that was responsible for the act.

"Oh, that, you don't need to mention it my lady. I was just doing my job, you know?"

Her face quickly developed a large and beautiful smile after my response. "Even still, that case was important to quite a lot of people and I'm glad you pulled through."

"You know LB, a while back, you mentioned that you had people rely on you. For a while… I had trouble thinking about that in the cases of certain people. But… thanks to that incident, I know what you mean now. Whether one realizes it or not, there's always someone in their life that relies on you for different things. Whether it's something as complex as being by someone's side to help them with their problems or something as simple as seeing their smile in the morning to brighten your day, you mean a lot to someone."

She nodded. "That's exactly right. I'm glad you were able to figure it out for yourself, for real this time."

"Yeah, I know back then I was a bit hesitant and confused by what you meant. But not any longer!"

It was back to silence once more. The two of us just stared at the horizon once more and enjoyed the sight.

"We do great work Chat. Never forget that." Ladybug spoke, breaking the silence moments later.

"Don't worry, I won't, and I never will."

She bent down until she was on my level, and to my surprise, she began scratching me underneath my chin. My eyes began to roll to the back of my head as satisfied noises leaked out from my mouth. It felt sooo good. I'd purr right now if I could.

"CHLOE BOURGEOIS! YOU WILL PAY FOR HUMILIATING ME!"

"SOMEBODY! SAVE ME!"

Two figures ran across the street in front of us, interrupting our moment. It was yet another Akuma attack on Chloe Bourgeois, and like always, it was up to Ladybug and I to save the day.

Ladybug rose up and plucked her yo-yo from her belt, swinging it around and prepping herself to go into battle. She looked at me. "You up for some more heroics?"

I stood up and stretched myself out and retrieved my staff from my pocket as soon as I was loosened up. "You betcha. I'll always be by your side my lady."

I stood up and bowed, waving way for Ladybug to leap down. "After you."

"Why thank you."

The End

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Welp everyone, sad to say that's it for this story XD All good things must come to an end unfortunately ^^;  
I just wanted to take the time and thank you all for all the love and support and encouragement over these past few months :D It's been so much fun to write and post these chapters for y'all and I'm SUPER happy y'all loved the story :D  
Honestly, I've been reading all of your reviews and took them all to heart :'D I wish there was a simple reply system on here so I could've replied to them :D But I didn't want to spam everyone's inboxes with thank yous and what not ^^; Unless that was alright XD Idk, I overthink things tbh XD But do know that y'all are really awesome and I truly appreciate all the support :D

But this isn't the end of my writing~ :D I'll be writing an Adrienette oneshot next that's going to be REALLY fluffy and then after that, I'll be working on another longer story that's Adrienette, Ladrien, and LadyNoir heavy~ So keep your eyes peeled for them! :D Hopefully y'all will like them too~

Thanks again everyone! Until next time! :D


End file.
